


Enjoy the pain, baby

by Deserett



Series: AU! Another Reality (AR) Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Demons, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Prostitution, guilded youth, jet set, wedding rush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Одного очень вздорного отпрыска из богатой семьи собираются насильно женить. Для этого его отец организовывает смотрины девушек на подмостках, в виде театрализованного представления. По окончанию "пьесы" сынок должен выбрать себе невесту среди самых дорогих и отъявленных шлюх города. Невесту он, в итоге, с подмостков забрал. Но она почему-то оказалась скромным мальчиком-светотехником.





	1. Chapter 1

I love you to death, I love you completely,  
A love that is purely vain.  
And I never meant to hurt you so badly,  
I thought you'd enjoy the pain…  
**Sean Brennan, London after midnight**

 

Здесь пахло наркотой так невыносимо, что дворецкий зажал нос и бегом бросился открывать окно... и так же поспешно вышел, чтобы не помешать. Анджело был в своем репертуаре. На постель слугам смотреть запрещалось, зато в зеркальном потолке спальни отлично отразилось кроваво-красное одеяло, собранное в кучу, и ещё одно белое, из-под которого виднелись чьи-то пятки. Чьи на этот раз? Загадка не из лёгких. Он поостерегся открывать шторы, чтобы не будить заспанных обитателей комнаты... и так и не понял, что господина там нет.

Где он был? Сбежал в сад от своего случайного любовника? Стоял под душем? Может, уже рылся в холодильнике, торопливо набивая живот сладостями и воровато озираясь? Дворецкий наткнулся на него в холле, с телефоном у уха, вежливо попятился и развернулся обратно. Снова бегом. Он проклинал себя, ленивых горничных, субботнее утро (восемь утра, что-то небывалое) и того, кто поднял его хозяина в такую рань. Конечно, он в плохом настроении, иначе и быть не могло.

Полностью одетый и даже причёсанный, Анджело едва стоял на ногах, опершись спиной о край стола, и ругался в трубку. Он являл собой просто феерическое зрелище. Чёрные разводы под его глазами указывали на более чем бурно проведённую ночь, белые следы кокаина на шее живописно мешались с красными засосами, аккуратные манжеты рубашки закрывали такие же аккуратные порезы на ладонях... но только наполовину. Природная красота позволила ему быть привлекательным даже в таком потрёпанном виде, но на улицу выходить пару дней всё же не стоило бы. Бутылка вина, к которой он время от времени припадал сухими губами, указывала, что он скоро вернется в форму. Но человек в трубке не унимался, приводя его во все большее бешенство.

\- Да не буду я жениться! Ты из ума выжил на старости лет? В каком веке мы живём? Что за шлюху ты мне нашёл, которую я даже в глаза не видел? Папа! Ты слушаешь меня или нет?! Никуда я не поеду! Чёрт!..

Отец бросил трубку, и с этим уже ничего нельзя было поделать. Он так и знал, что день не сулит ничего хорошего, когда сам проснулся в пять утра от боли в солнечном сплетении и пошел развеивать свою непонятную тоску в бассейне. Вода не помогла, как и шоколад, как и сигарета, как и изнасилованный мальчик, как и...

Он раздраженно стряхнул с себя остатки кокаина и пошёл в спальню подкрашивать глаза. Этот чертов звонок! Почему он оказался в холле именно в этот злосчастный момент? Можно сделать вид, что разговора не было, и ни в какую оперу не ехать. И какой идиот выбрал для смотра невесты такое вульгарное место? Уж лучше кабак, там хоть никто не будет лицемерить и строить из себя оскорбленную невинность. А теперь... теперь он даже не знает, пропускать мероприятие или всё-таки явиться. И сказать... что сказать отцу? Что он гей? Давно и безнадёжно? Что никогда не спал с девушкой? Нет, ну спал, конечно. Из спортивного интереса и исключительно с проститутками. Впрочем, с мальчиками-проститутками он тоже спал. И отличить их от обычных парней было трудновато. Все они шлюхи, как на подбор, хоть за деньги, хоть без оных. Правда, сейчас у него есть один парнишка...

К своему неприятнейшему изумлению Ангел обнаружил, что сейчас у него никого нет. Спальня была удручающе пуста, завидный обладатель розовых пяток, соблазнительно видневшихся из-под одеяла, исчез. И даже не оставил визитки, записки, вообще ничего. Значит, у него не осталось последней соломинки, чтобы ухватиться и увильнуть от поездки в центр. Вот дерьмо.

Анджело раздраженно размазал вокруг глаз чёрную краску, постаравшись выглядеть как можно более неказисто. Получилось не очень, так как теперь он просто был похож на кукольного наркомана с невероятно тонкими, хоть и уставшими чертами лица. Вошедший на цыпочках дворецкий успел заикнуться только один раз, получил удар по голове – хозяин молча запустил в него феном – и поспешно ретировался.

Похоже, завтрака не будет.


	2. Chapter 2

Они готовились с позднего вечера, крутились всю ночь, как свора сумасшедших белок в огромном колесе, и к утру изрядно подвыдохлись. До полудня всё должно было быть готово: декорации, свет, музыка и, конечно же, модели. Слуги были достаточно спокойны, зная о возможных последствиях, если не уложатся в срок, и достаточно неспокойны из-за нестабильного настроения хозяина. Старшего хозяина. О младшем, который должен был приехать с большим скандалом, они старались вообще не думать. У них с лихвой хватало проблем с наемным персоналом.

Украшением зала занимались специально найденные накануне внештатные дизайнеры, банда молодых людей, которые заменили почти всю мебель на более темную и повесили на сцену тяжелый черный занавес, в точности так, как распорядился заказчик – тучный мужчина средних лет. Его имя произносить вслух было крайне нежелательно, поэтому на него просто смотрели украдкой, крестились, а когда закончили с оформлением – собрались кучкой у входа в театр перекурить и посплетничать. Часы на площади показывали без пяти девять. О готовности ещё не могло быть и речи, потому что не приехал главный светотехник.

\- И девочки запаздывают, - заметил один из парней, глубоко затягиваясь.

\- Зачем они тебе? Забудь. Слишком круты для бедняков вроде нас.

\- Но выберет-то он только одну! А остальные... заскучают, наверное.

\- Кто «он»?

\- Сын магната.

\- Только имя не произноси!

\- Почему?

_\- Потому что уважаемый мистер Инститорис – владелец неприлично большого состояния, которое ему, говорят, помог нажить сам дьявол._

Дизайнеры обернулись в замешательстве. Насмешливый голос, встрявший в разговор, принадлежал пропаже дня – инженеру, отвечавшему за светомузыку на представлении. Он тоже был внештатником, но владел капризной техникой настолько искусно, словно состоял с ней в родстве или, что вероятнее, в кровосмесительной близости. По крайней мере, такие слухи о нём ходили.

\- Попали мы...

\- Да почему?

\- Потому что лёгок на помине. Дьявол.

Заказчик действительно стоял в дверях театра и смотрел на них. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как вернуться обратно в здание, почтительно огибая его и разбегаясь кто куда, после чего ребята дружно сделали вид, что заняты делом. Светотехник остался стоять на ступенях перед входом и дерзко отвечал на внимательный взгляд богача таким же взглядом поверх очков с синими стеклами. Он был намного ниже ростом, худенький, даже щуплый, половину лица помимо очков скрывала кепка, а на спину спускался длинный-предлинный хвост золотистых волос, перехваченный не резинкой, а несколькими компьютерными проводами – и так туго, словно обладатель волос хотел скрыть сам факт их существования. И хоть его одежда была подобрана с максимальной скромностью – обыкновенная рубашка в клетку, бесформенные джинсы и конверсы – что-то в его фигуре Инститорису ужасно не понравилось.

\- Ты техник? - сухо спросил он.

\- Да.

\- Бегом марш настраивать аппаратуру. Девушки уже внутри, зашли с чёрного хода.

* * *

Я послушался безропотно, хоть мне невероятно хотелось нагрубить ему. Боров в дорогом костюмчике... Ничего в нем нет привлекательного или просто запоминающегося, только увесистый перстень-печатка, надетый намертво на толстый указательный палец. Печатка ада, если быть точным. Откуда я знаю? О, я много чего знаю... Но пока помолчу. Особенно о том, где обретался всю ночь, безобразно опоздав почти на двенадцать часов. И это то, чего не знает он. Почему я так упрямо оглядываюсь? Почти шею свернул... Всё пытаюсь найти в нем черты Анджело – и не нахожу. Господи, как Эндж может быть его сыном?! Не может. Разумеется, нет.

Модели. Уже разделись, шуршат шелковым бельем и платьями... и исподволь ненавидят друг друга. Меряются сиськами и прическами, как по мне – одинаково чудовищными. Высокие на своих кошмарных каблучищах, манерные. Смотрят на меня с жалостью сверху вниз, и то, какую-то долю секунды, пока я прохожу сквозь неплотные ряды их обнажённых и хорошо подрумяненных солярием тел. Я задохнулся в десятке смешанных парфюмов и чихнул. И был накрыт ещё одной волной презрения. Да, я выгляжу белой глистой под кепкой и мое место в самом дальнем углу, за переключателем прожекторов и студийной аппаратурой, но у меня с собой еще есть компьютер. И я не успею заскучать до появления Ангела.

До мгновения, когда за него жадно уцепится победительница, длинноногая девица из лучшего модельного агентства страны, и я... с жалостью взгляну на его лицо.


	3. Chapter 3

Зал постепенно наполнялся людьми. Их было неожиданно много, почти все сливки общества, друзья, недруги и просто знакомые мистера Инститориса, коллеги по бизнесу, соратники в сенате штата, две его любовницы... и его жена. Госпожа Инститорис сразу села в первом ряду на одно из трёх кресел, покрытых парчой, и устремила неподвижный взгляд на чёрный занавес. Была ли она чем-то недовольна? Может, нервничала? Хотела прожечь плотную ткань и узнать, что творится на сцене? Один из слуг, осмелившись подойти поближе, нашел более прозаичную причину: его хозяйка перенесла операцию по введению ботокса и просто не могла пошевелить ни единой мышцей на лице. После неудачной попытки улыбнуться она молча прогнала его прочь, и он юркнул под занавес, ловко успев его опустить перед носом какого-то ушлого мужика с фотоаппаратом.

\- Ксавьер! - робко позвал слуга вполголоса. Он достал из нагрудного кармана маленький свёрток и вытянул перед собой. Полуголые девушки лениво обратили на него внимание. - Ксавьер, эй, я тебя не вижу...

\- Тут я, - отозвался техник недовольным голосом. Кажется, он не очень горел желанием раскрывать присутствующим дамам свое имя. - Чего ты хотел?

\- Он позвонил. И приказал передать тебе это.

\- «Приказал передать тебе это»! - передразнил Ксавьер, подходя и забирая сверток. - Да кто он такой?! Разбалованный высокомерный юнец...

\- Молчи. Ты слишком многое знаешь, - слуга заволновался и поспешил уйти.

Светотехник вернулся на свое место за компьютером. Модели стали проявлять к нему втрое больше интереса, чем минут пять назад, но ему-то до них по-прежнему не было ровным счетом никакого дела. Он спокойно развернул свёрток и...

* * *

Он с ума сошёл. Присылать мне подарки с записками. Ну или записки с подарками. Одного квадратного листочка ему не хватило, исписал три – размашистым, но абсолютно невменяемым почерком. Я не разобрал ни слова. Но несложно догадаться, что он либо надеется на продолжение ночи, либо извиняется за неё. Смотрю на раздувающихся от важности претенденток, и губы растягиваются в ухмылке помимо воли. Однако... однако я не могу себе позволить ничего принять. Он дурной, взбалмошный мальчик, не привыкший к отказам. К тому же он сегодня обручится. Пожалуй, я набросаю ответ.

_Напишу всё, что о тебе думаю. Всё, что я не успел тебе высказать. Наслаждайся болью, детка. Наслаждайся, тебе ведь недолго осталось наслаждаться вообще чем-либо._

* * *

\- Мартин? - техник выглянул из-под занавеса в зал, наткнулся на взгляд «зомби», сидевшей в первом ряду, испугался и спрятался обратно. Слуга зашёл к нему через минуту и нашёл на прежнем месте, немного бледного, но всё такого же спокойного.

\- Ну что?

\- Отнеси ему ответ, пожалуйста.

\- В этом уже нет нужды. Показ начнется с минуты на минуту, и он приедет. Скажешь ему сам.

\- А если не приедет?

\- Поверь мне, приедет. Раз уж ты здесь, Кси...

\- Не знает он, что я в театре! Если уж на то пошло, то он не знает даже, кто я такой и как меня звать! И что я обычным вшивым техником работаю.

\- Э-эй?! Как же ты с ним?..

\- Познакомился? Я в бар “Devil Horns” вчера пришёл покутить, знаешь ведь это место? Единственное, где можно расслабиться доверчивым ботанам вроде меня, куда не пускают девушек-щипачей и проституток. Мне дали аванс за работу здесь, за сегодняшнее мероприятие, немаленькую такую сумму. Я собирался спустить ее целиком на выпивку, но успел потратить половину, когда пришел он. А я уже был хорошо так ужрат и «упакован». И он без разговоров увёз меня к себе.

\- И ты...

\- И я, - Ксавьер кивнул, зло рассмеявшись, - за одну ночь узнал больше, чем за всю предыдущую жизнь, трезвел раз пять и столько же пьянел снова. Он сын дьявола... данный кабану Инститорису по контракту для сохранения его финансового благополучия. Дан в нагрузку в исправительных целях, потому что сам дьявол-отец не может с ним справиться. Впрочем, Инститорис тоже не особо преуспел с воспитанием. Ну, хоть женит его, уже плюс.

\- Подожди. Мессир Анджело увидел тебя вчера в первый раз, так? И он не знает кто ты... по твоим словам. КАК он мог прислать тебе подарок? Откуда он знал, куда слать?! Свёрток передал курьер, зашедший в театр, и в ту же секунду мессир мне позвонил...

\- Он дьявол, - Ксавьер пожал плечами. - Какая разница, как? Я все равно от всего отказался.

\- Почему?!

\- Как это «почему»? Я похож на шлюху?! Марти, ты давно меня знаешь. Забавно, что работаешь у него слугой, недурственное совпадение, да? Право же, я жалею, что не интересовался твоей работой раньше. Или наоборот – не жалею.

\- Ксавьер, послушай...

\- Не хочу. Я не по этим делам. У меня язык даже не повернётся произнести, чем я ночью занимался. Не могу сказать, что стыжусь, потому что стыдиться надо было раньше, за бутылками спиртного в баре, а он... - техник вздохнул. - Ну да, красивый, кто же спорит. Улыбнулся и поманил. А я пошёл. Дурак.

\- Нет, ты послушай...

\- Марти, я не такой! Я словно ненадолго лишился рассудка, а он... лежал рядом и рассказывал. Его руки мелькали перед глазами, рисуя иллюстрации к словам. Цветные, светящиеся... потом я уснул. А когда проснулся...

\- Может, всё-таки послушаешь меня?! Занавес открывается! Гаси свет, включай прожектора! И мне пора сматываться отсюда.

Он поспешил убраться со сцены, предусмотрительно оставив подарок на столе Ксавьера – плоскую продолговатую коробочку, в которой лежал золотой браслет. Двойной и двусмысленный, в форме наручников. Кси смёл его в мусорную корзину и нажал на большую красную кнопку.

В спустившейся темноте тускло заблестели украшения на телах моделей. Негромко заиграла музыка, зажегся зелёный прожектор, затем синий... Кажется, техник нарочно хотел подать смуглую кожу девушек в самом невыгодном свете. Но старался он напрасно: в забитом до отказа зале пустовало одно место в первом ряду, украшенное парчой – между супругами Инститорисами.


	4. Chapter 4

Анджело сидел, низко склонившись над списком имён в самом конце своего ежедневника. Их было всего четыре, но зато каких... Он долго выбирал, что-то взвешивая про себя, хмурился и спорил сам с собой, пока не откинулся в кресле и отчётливо произнёс:

\- Дезерэтт.

Мгновенно появившийся демон был странно одет, но дико хорош собой. Мускулист, широкоплеч и роскошен, без слов, одним немым восторгом плоти. Заглядевшись его красными волосами, Ангел хмыкнул и полувопросительно сказал в воздух:

\- И почему я тебя не помню, бесстыжий бисёнэн...

\- Тебе предусмотрительно стёрли память перед отправкой на землю, дорогой, - заметил падший серафим, непринуждённо взял его за руку и обхватил губами два пальца. - Но меня ты выбрал верно...

\- Нет, - Анджело отдёрнул руку и даже немного покраснел. - Я не для этого тебя вызвал.

\- А для чего? - Дэз был заметно разочарован.

\- Я не знаю, с кем спал в прошедшую ночь. Но я хочу, чтоб ты нашёл мне этого человека и привел обратно.

\- Имя?

\- Тоже не знаю.

\- Род деятельности?

\- Говорю же, ничего не знаю!

\- Любишь ты всё усложнять, - Дезерэтт быстро потянулся к его губам и поцеловал. Эндж не успел воспротивиться, а после того как длинный раздвоенный язык серафима толкнулся глубоко в рот – уже и не хотел сопротивляться. - Отлично. Теперь я знаю, как он выглядит, как стонет, взятый пьяным, и как кончает, будучи трезвым.

\- Дэз...

\- Кажется, тебя скоро женят?

\- Не напоминай!

\- Ехал бы ты в оперу, маленький, - серафим поднял его с кресла и прижал к себе. - Но сначала черкни мне пару строк.

\- М-м... что?

\- Тебе зачем этот худой светловолосый парнишка? Потрахать его ещё хочешь?

\- Ну, наверное... - Ангел начал опять заливаться краской. - Я был от него в таком сладком угаре, что рассказал о себе немножко больше, чем собирался.

\- И?..

\- Я хочу его. Себе хочу оставить.

\- Ты понимаешь, что рискуешь бросить тень на Инститориса? Он не полностью выполнит пункт контракта, касающийся тебя, у него всё отберут, а ты вернёшься к настоящему отцу. И получишь от него ремня и розог по полной программе.

\- Но почему?! Я же просто хочу...

\- Ты ни с кем ещё не собирался переспать во второй раз. И это было хорошо, это было правильно. По плану. Напиши, что просто хочешь с его помощью уклониться от женитьбы, а потом, когда угроза минует, сразу избавишься от парня. Напиши это, я покажу Асмодею, и он не спустит с тебя шкуру.

\- Ладно, - Ангел сделал странную гримасу, сел за стол, но не нашёл писчую бумагу, только желтые стикеры для заметок. Недолго думая, написал на них, потом порылся в ящике стола и извлёк маленькую коробочку. - Вот. Только это не папе. Это – ему.

\- Коробка?

\- И записка.

\- Анджело?.. - серафим угрожающе навис над ним.

\- Мне плевать. Серьезно. Прочти, если любопытно. Но не смей куда-либо доносить. Найдешь моего мальчика любым способом и вручишь. А я поеду в эту чёртову оперу, на смотр дорогих потаскух. Авось не блевану.

\- Я, в принципе, с удовольствием поучаствую в твоем мятежном плане. Но не бесплатно.

\- Проси чего хочешь.

Дезерэтт отбросил его к стене и грубо прижал. Расстегнул штаны.

\- Ты...

Энджи покорно кивнул и закрыл глаза.


	5. Chapter 5

Это было довольно сладко. Безжалостно, да... но к боли я привык. Не к такой, конечно, не физической, раньше отдаваться никому не приходилось. Однако у меня прорезалось смутное воспоминание, что я уже занимался с ним сексом. В своей прошлой дьявольской жизни. И он трахал меня так, будто чудовищно соскучился. Серафим... кажется, ты понимал, что я больше тебя не позову. Не прибегну к помощи. И ты пытался вырвать из меня как можно больше наслаждения. Я почти ощущал твою собственную боль. Но заглушил всё это другим воспоминанием. И другими глазами. Не серыми, как твои, а зелёными. Большими пьяными зелёными глазами. Чёрт, как же я хочу его найти!

Я едва привел себя в порядок, когда понял, что катастрофически опаздываю. Была уже половина первого, когда я вылетел из дома, бросился к машине, понял, что забыл где-то ключи, поймал такси и доехал в центр по пробкам.

Отец меня убьёт. Пусть и липовый, но он доставляет мне достаточно неприятностей и неудобств. Жирный козёл. Даже не могу назвать его старым козлом, ему еще сорока нет, такая подстава.

Когда зашёл в зал ровно в час дня – понял, что всё самое интересное пропустил, что меня сейчас изрубят в мелкий фарш, что рожа у бати в два раза багровее, чем обычно, что лицо маман, наоборот, свело от ботокса, и что шлюхи на сцене ещё ужаснее, чем я представлял.

Я постарался сесть как можно спокойнее на свое место между взбешенными родителями и найти на сцене какую-нибудь вещь, на которую можно будет смотреть без тошноты. Синий свет прожекторов, танцевавший между оголённых тел, сменился на красный, музыка стала чуть громче, я удивленно узнал в ней песню, которую очень любил, в ужасе понял, что куцые модельки стаскивают с себя последнее, что оставалось – нижнее белье, и становятся в две шеренги, видимо, для окончательного выбора.

Но пока они перестраивались, в глубине тёмной сцены я заметил ещё одного человека. Он одиноко стоял на самой середине, будто возглавляя парад взбесившихся проституток. Низко опущенный козырёк кепки надежно прятал его лицо, но я узнал, о Господи... эту админскую рубаху в чёрную клетку и неизменно сползавшие с попы потёртые джинсы.

* * *

Произошло что-то несуразное. Юный наследник Инститорисов вскочил с места и бросился на сцену, расталкивая девиц. Некоторые, испугавшись неизвестно чего, закричали, одна победно вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой с несомненным намерением пройтись в ближайшую брачную контору, но Анджело отшвырнул и её. И исчез из виду в неосвещённой части подмостков. В зале началось волнение, гул от недоумённых вопросов, тучный мистер Инститорис даже поднялся, желая что-то разъяснить, однако его инициативу перехватили.

\- Папа, я выбрал! - Ангел победоносно тащил за собой упирающуюся фигурку. Разобрать, какую – в неверном свете двигающихся прожекторов было сложно, и кто-то из слуг за сценой догадался включить рампу. - Вот моя невеста!

Избранная девушка никому не была знакома, довольно худощава и чересчур плохо одета. Да и причёска... Зрители резко передумали, когда с неё сорвали кепку и провода, распуская длинные, невероятно длинные золотистые волосы. Но это было ещё не всё. Словно издеваясь, Анджело дернул ворот клетчатой рубашки, вырывая пуговицы с мясом, и страшно расхохотался. Сам поспешил освободить руки Ксавьера из рукавов и бросил рубаху на сцену. Обнажившая грудь была великолепна, но по присутствующим прокатился вздох ужаса, местами – возгласы отвращения.

Когда Ангел наклонился поцеловать «невесту» в живот, у его матери начался нервный тик. А когда он выпрямился, жадно всасываясь в рот Кси, экстатически сжимая его бедра и обвивая его ноги вокруг себя – она лишилась чувств, упав с кресла. Мистер Инститорис плохо осознавал всё происходящее на сцене, плевки, слышавшиеся со всех сторон, фырканье и язвительные вскрики-замечания разбежавшихся девушек. И только когда Ангел подошёл, держа на руках парня, и вымолвил прямо в лицо...

\- Папа, я люблю его.

...печатка на указательном пальце богача раскололась.


	6. Chapter 6

Самое страшное позади. Обманутые гости программы потыкали пальцами в открытых геев, пошептались и разъехались, частично разобрав разочарованных моделей, а театр наш до понедельника. Отец так ничего и не смог мне сказать. Просто отдал мою платиновую кредитку, которую отбирал за плохое поведение на прошлой неделе, и ушёл тоже. Маман забрала скорая, у неё там какие-то токсины вылезли под кожей на лице. Да какая мне, в сущности, разница? Они больше не мои родители, этот лживый абсурд закончился.

Я сидел на столе у Кси, лениво переключая туда-сюда прожекторы, а он собирал свои нехитрые пожитки в большую картонную коробку. Поверить не могу, что этот изящный сладкий мальчик работал техником в таком отстойном месте...

\- Ты получил подарок? - внезапно вспомнил.

\- Ага, - он указал на мусорную корзину.

\- Зачем ты так? - я достал браслет, футляр снова выбросил и защёлкнул наручники на его запястье. Мне хочется его облизать, его тонкое запястье... Но Ксавьер стоит с укоризненным видом, будто я его в чём-то испачкал.

\- А зачем ты?.. Ломал комедию с невестой... там, на сцене.

\- Я хочу тебя. И ты останешься со мной.

\- А если я не хочу? Ты даже не спросил, согласен ли я.

Я привлёк его к себе за талию и вслушался в тревожный стук сердца. Он не верит мне. Он...

\- Ты что, не прочитал записку?!

\- Кто бы мне её расшифровал. С твоим почерком только в хирурги идти.

Грязно выругавшись, я нашёл все в том же мусоре три желтых стикера, вздохнул и прочитал:

_«Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь меня. Презираешь. Гнушаешься._

_Мечтаешь подарить дьяволу боль... Представь себе, есть один верный способ – скажи «да», и будет всё, как ты хочешь. Меня изгонят обратно в ад. Дважды подняв на тебя глаза, я жертвую всем, что имею, но мне всё равно._

_Скажешь мне «да» и никогда больше не увидишь»._

 

Я скомкал бумажки в один шарик и прицельно кинул в него. Ксавьер поймал и замер с опущенными глазами. Уголки его губ нервно задёргались. Он рад или сбит с толку? Не могу угадать. Воспоминание о страсти Дезерэтта, вся его сумасшедшая невысказанная тоска с размаху хлестнули по мне, заставив ожесточиться. Я демон, и меня любит демон... но я возжелал променять чувства серафима на какого-то смертного, который и соблазнён-то был случайно. На человека, для которого моё имя – пустой звук. На того, кто равнодушно меня предаст. Почему я вообще в него влюбился? Почему?! Одна сраная ночь любви, я будто был одурманен, он – тоже, но я – сильнее...

\- Что же ты молчишь? Минуту назад ты очень бойко упрекал меня, Ксавьер.

Он пошатнулся так, будто мой голос был отцовской длиннохвостой плетью и железные набалдашники вспахали и порезали ему спину. Но откуда ему знать о плети моего отца? Он взглянул исподлобья... и меня обожгло темнотой этого взгляда.

\- То есть если я сейчас выйду в эту дверь, держась за твою руку, тебя отнимут? Просто тупо заберут обратно на тот свет?

\- Угадал. Но меня не просто заберут, Кси – меня казнят одним старым инквизиторским способом. С особым садизмом. Не откажут себе в удовольствии надругаться над моим телом вдоволь: так долго, как я доставлял всем неудобства на земле. Ты не знаешь, сколько у меня врагов, желающих выслужиться перед папенькой Асмодеем, мелких грязных подхалимов, мечтающих возвыситься, и просто злобных псов, жаждущих полакать мою царственную кровь.

\- И... и что, ничего с этим нельзя сделать?! - голос Ксавьера предательски надломился и охрип.

\- А что ты собрался делать, детка?

\- Эй, Ангел... я сдаюсь. - Не может быть, он поверил. - Я хочу сказать «да». Но это не то, не то... чего ты и все от меня ждали. Боль, что я мечтал тебе причинить – моя собственная. Я всегда был никем. Не управлял своей жизнью, делал всё спустя рукава, плыл по течению. Сегодня ночью ты рассказал мне о своей горькой жизни, я не верил, а, допуская хоть на секундочку, что открывшееся – правда, завидовал как полоумный. Быть тобой – всё равно что быть целым миром. А _быть с тобой_... счастье, которое может быть дано только избранным. Я сбежал, а затем выбросил подарок, пытаясь хоть немного самоутвердиться за твой счёт. Сказать себе, что я тоже чего-то стою. Что я отказал самому дьяволу. Но я настолько трусливый и малодушный, что много лет не мог признаться самому себе, что я голубой. Я знаю, что время делать покаяние не самое подходящее, но ночью у меня его не было. Знаешь, о чём я хочу закричать во всё горло? Чтоб ты не уходил. Чтоб не умирал. Чтоб... чтоб нас не разлучали, - он опустил голову, рассматривая свою руку, перехваченную браслетом. Мне снова хочется впиться в неё, больно впиться, зубами и языком. - Но вместо этого, Ангел – пожалуйста, беги. Не достанься своим мучителям.

\- Но так я не достанусь и тебе.

\- Никому. Особенно мне. И не позволишь разрушить твою жизнь. Уходи.

\- Нет у меня никакой жизни, Кси. А та, что была – стёрта. Каким бы недостойным ты себе сейчас ни казался, а я выбрал тебя. И у меня нет ничего кроме тебя.

\- Но, черт! Это же западня! - он закрыл лицо. - Они загнали тебя в неё, сделали всё, чтоб... это случилось. Чтоб мы случились. Лишить тебя короны, лишить покоя, лишить любви... и в конце отнять последнее. Заставить умереть. И выхода нет.

\- Выход есть, - я подошел стремительно, напугав его. Взял за подбородок. - Он страшный, но ты только что подсказал его. Хочешь уйти со мной? Прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь бандитов и новых ловушек? Оставь коробку, вещи не понадобятся. Для этого бегства – ничего не понадобится.

\- Что? Что...

\- Иди ко мне, - я отстегнул один наручник и надел на свою руку. Притянул малыша ближе, усаживая на колени. Коснулся его нежных растерянных губ, постарался не дрогнуть, пронзая их острыми клыками, подавил его вскрик, подавил внутреннее омерзение, влезая глубже в его раскромсанную плоть и глотая густую, невыносимо солёную кровь. Подавил головокружение, хотя кружилась не голова, а комната. Сцена, весь театр, даже воздух, завертевшийся в безумный вихрь... полоски яркого красного света, полоски темноты... Вспышка жуткой боли в голове, обрывок жуткой мысли, жуткий образ одиночества, жуткий голос истинного отца, его не знающие жалости глаза... Всё жуткое, но всё пропадает, уходит в его кровь. Ксавьер платит? Платит за меня... Нет, я не хочу так! Но поздно, слишком поздно. Он согласился, отдал мне всего себя.


	7. Epilogue

Из-под тяжелого и скомканного красного одеяла стыдливо выглядывали пятки. Ангел сидел на подоконнике, курил и смотрел на них с невыразимой нежностью. Ксавьер крепко спал после тяжелой ночи. Ночи с субботы на воскресенье. Да, они пережили её вместе. В комнате всё так же безумно пахло кокаином и сексом. Но можно не волноваться, что малыш обнажён и он сам обнажён – дворецкий не зайдёт. В этом доме нет слуг. В аду вообще не нужны слуги...

Он докурил, сжёг останки сигареты о плоские струи прозрачного пламени, заменявшие в окне стекло, и вернулся в постель.

Теперь у него много времени. Целая вечность, чтобы наслаждаться болью в этих объятьях, слушать резковатый насмешливый голос и утопать в зелёных, всегда немного пьяных глазах.

Быть в вечном долгу. Быть его рабом. О чём Ксавьер даже не подозревает.

\- Мы ведь умерли, - прошептал он тихо, с тенью сарказма. - Утречком воскресенья нас нашли в театре огорчительно холодненькими и недвижными. Но это было уже тысячи утречек назад. Мы никогда не вернёмся на землю, детка. Но, разумеется, это ничтожно по сравнению со счастьем быть заложником пекла в твоих руках. Ты не слышишь? Всё правильно, ты не слышишь. Но твоё сердце бьется в прежнем ритме. Прежнего тела... тёплого тела. Искушающего.

Анджело улыбнулся и скользнул кончиками пальцев по его выгнутой спине.


End file.
